


Loved

by cloudsaclover



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Erotic Poetry, Inspired by Poetry, Love Poems, Original Character(s), Other, Poetic, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsaclover/pseuds/cloudsaclover
Summary: I’ll never forget the way you make me feel





	Loved

The warmth under the quilt was like a blasting oven. Hands finding their way around each other. My fingers tangled in his long brown hair. 

The tv droned I’m in the background and we laughed together, smiling, then our lips rejoined. His tongue ran over my braces And god, I’d love to feel that again. 

You were everything I’ve been wanting. I’ve wanted you for so long and I couldn’t be happier. I’ll never forget the way you make me feel. 

Loved.


End file.
